Events
Temporary Events are only available for a limited time period. The player beats challenges within this time period to get unique items. Missed unique items can be purchased at the Item Dump. There is no way to go back to a closed event. There are two kind of temporary events. * Small Events are integrated into the Map of Amero Kingdom. * Big Events have their own realm and are not marked on the world map. The only way to get there is through a special Ancient Portal located at the very beginning of the Amero Kingdom. In addition, there are also small Passive Events where the game rewards bonuses like double white orbs and double Bounties for a short time. Easter Easter 2016 The Easter Event was a small event integrated into the Amero Kingdom consisting of three challenges. It was available from 22th March to 3rd April 2016. All symbols were based on Easter. Game version: v1.01.007 Features: * 3 challenges in Amero Kingdom. * 3 unique items obtained by completing Easter Challenges. * The villagers were replaced by small bunnies. * The houses were replaced by Easter Houses. Easter 2017 During this event, players collect eggs by destroying houses. They drop randomly, and drop rate does not seem to be affected by the current level. These eggs could have been traded with the Red Knight on the Amero map for powerful items. Game version: v1.03.032 Features: * Red Knight's Shop in Amero Kingdom. * Two new unique items: Concrete Clothespin and Smiley Baloney. * Eggs as event currency. Halloween Halloween 2016 Game version: v1.03.018, v1.03.020 The update was announced in v.1.03.017 along with placing closed Ancient Portal in which one could suggest one's ideas for costumes and get exclusive hat for participation. The Halloween Event was the first to have its own realm. The event was available from 13th October to 11th November 2016. Features: * Villains wear Halloween costumes suggested by the community * Skull icon has been replaced with Scary Pumpkin * A new realm for Halloween. ** 6 unique Halloween items that can be obtained by completing Halloween Challenges. ** The Bosses are Pumpkin warriors ** The villagers are skeletons. ** The houses had a special Halloween design. Halloween 2017 Game version: v1.03.047 Features: *Bob and squad wear special Halloween costumes Halloween 2018 Game version: v1.04.000 Features: *Event currency shop with new hats and items. *Release of permanent feature: Surgery. Thanksgiving The Thanksgiving event is a small event which was integrated by a new Challenge in Amero Kingdom. The event was available from 25th November to 8th December. All symbols were based on Thanksgiving. Game version: v1.03.022 Features: *New Challenge in Amero Kingdom *The Boss was a giant Turkey with an axe. *reward being the Greed Shard. Christmas Christmas 2016 The Christmas Challenge is a big challenge which has an own realm. The event was available from 8th December 2016 to 19th January 2017. Game version: v1.03.023 Features: *A special currency (Gifts) for Christmas *A special shop for the Christmas currency *A new realm for Christmas where the houses have snow on their roof. *Seven unique items *The Boss is Santa Claus with his minions (elves) Christmas 2017 Game version: v1.03.051 Features: *New Passive Events system! *New Death Medals! *Optimization & tons of bugs fixes! Valentine's Day Valentine's Day features no challenges or own realm, but it has new currency and new shop that is located in Amero Kingdom. The event was available from 9th to 23rd February 2017. Game version: v1.03.027 Features: *A special currency (Villager's Hearts) for Valentine's Day. *A special shop for Valentine's Day currency in Amero Kingdom. *Carl the Monolith has special new portrait art in shape of a heart. Bob's Special Day The Anniversary Challenge is a big challenge which has an own realm. Each challenge must be beaten to progress next one, it has no normal locations. What are you waiting for, go there right now! Game version: v1.03.029 Features: *New Items *Special own realm with a giant cake in the middle. *Special challenges for Bob from each minion. April Fools' Day During this day player would receive a "Raid" notification like Twitch or Scroll notification. The message was: :"You've been raided by another player! You were attacked while offline! The other player stole X orbs and X skulls from you! To get back your items, click the button!" Afterwards, a button appeared saying "Retaliate". Clicking the button would produce the following message. :"Connection failed: PewPlay not implemented yet! :(". If you cancel by pressing cross icon instead of "Retaliate" then you will get this message: :"You let the enemy get away with it! The minions depend on you! How could you... :(" Day Off At Burrito's Mix of Zombidle and Burrito Bison which has been created by Juicy Beast studio. Collect Jelly Beans and squeeze some gummybears! Portal to Candyland is located in the Amero Kingdom and at the World map. Game version: v1.03.034 Features: * Candyland World! * Many unique candy & juicy items! * Jelly Beans as event currency. * Burrito Bison is in charge of the Candy Shop. * Scaling Bosses. Those bosses increase their difficulty after each time you defeat them. Mystery Feathers Strange feathers have recently been showing up all over the world. Collect as many as you can and get precious rewards! Game version: v1.03.039 Features: * A special currency dropped by destroyed houses! * The Feather Shop leaded by The Black Lich! * , and few other items to be bought in Feather Shop! The Land of Turtles Game version: v1.03.043 Features: * - special currency dropped by destroyed houses! * GonzoLand - a brand new world created by GonzoSSM specially for conquering! * New bosses! * The Cash Shop led by The Shop Keep! * , and a couple other items boosting Carl and currency drops to be bought in Cash Shop or seized from the hands of new bosses! Pleasure Island Welcome to Pleasure Island! Enjoy the walrus pit and the rebuilt Crab Parlour! Just try to avoid anything that looks like more than one animal. Game version: Features: * - an event currency dropped by destroyed houses! * A new world - Pleasure Island! * The Shell Store owned by Fernando! Just Shapes and Beats First console game Just Shapes and Beats is celebrating its release. Join the celebration for just beating the shapes out of their beats... for shapes. Game version: Features: * - an event currency dropped by destroyed houses! * Unique Lachhh scroll! * The Point Store full of pre-made in flash shapes that you can wear on your green head! 10 Year Anniversary This event Berzerk Studio celebrate their anniversary and it includes many references to their other projects. Collect Bolts (which are named Nuts for some reasons) to get Berzerk rewards! Portal to Berzerk World is located in the Amero Kingdom and at the World map. Game version: v1.04.001 Features: * Berzerk World! * Bolts as currency that can buy Heavy Metalic Berzerk items! * References to other games such as Just Shapes and Beats, Berzerk Ball, Trap Master etc. * Scaling Boss. This boss can increase its difficulty after each time you defeat it. Ice Cream, You Scream It summer! It is time to collect weirdly shaped ectoplasm and sell them to The Black Lich for his time portal research. In exchange you will receive items that decrease ghost crafting time! Game version: v1.04.003 Features: * Event Currency to use in a The Black Lich's store! * Special Ectoplasm items feature in the store! See also *Passive Events Category:Events